


Secret Santa

by Humansunshine



Series: Maia Month 2018 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Friendship, Maia Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: The gang gets together to give each other their presents for the year.





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by magical-magnus on tumblr! The prompt was: Heyy so I adore Magnus and Maia's friendship (or what 30 seconds we saw of it) and the first thing I picked up on was their love of jewellery and jackets. Could you write something about that?
> 
> I took a little liberty with the prompt, I hope you like it!

Maia was glad that Izzy had suggested a secret santa this year. Their group was growing bigger year on year, and not everyone had the Lightwood-Bane’s bottomless bank accounts. Maia had pulled Alec’s name from the hat. After going back and forth between getting him a gag gift or something more thoughtful or just some free cocktail coupons for the Hunter’s Moon, she came across the perfect gift for him while she was shopping for Izzy. 

Couples had to buy each other presents outside the secret santa, unless they picked their partner. So, for Izzy, Maia had chosen a necklace the matched her whip exactly. She’d had one reserved for months, but she hadn’t dared go to the shop to pick it up too soon in case Izzy came across it in one of her frenzied 5am searches for a spare stele. When she went to pick it up from the department store near Times Square, she spotted a gorgeous forest green blazer that was reduced by seventy percent. 

There was no way she’d usually be able to afford it, but the price was reasonable. And with the perk of having a warlock friend who knew Alec’s exact measurements, she bought it for him. Magnus could always tailor the size. 

When they all gathered to swap presents on Christmas Eve, Maia, for once in her life, felt proud of the quality of her gifts. Since she didn’t have to spread her resources too thin, she’d been able to get each Lightwood sibling something really beautiful. As Izzy had suggested the secret santa, she opened her presents first, her eyes going wide as she took in the beautiful necklace wound like a serpent. The tail of the serpent wrapped around the neck, leaving the head dangling down against her clavicle. 

“It’s so beautiful,” she murmured, bringing it out of the box to show everyone. Magnus and Clary chimed in with hums of agreement, and Izzy swivelled around to let Maia put it on her. It really did match her staff perfectly, and Izzy gave Maia a sweet kiss as thanks. 

“Open mine!” Clary urged, before remembering that she wasn’t meant to admit that she was Izzy’s secret santa. “Oops.” 

Clary had drawn Izzy a portrait of her with Maia, clearly done from a photograph snatched from someone’s instagram, probably Alec’s. The two of them were standing next to the jukebox in the Hunter’s Moon, Maia holding a snooker cue, Izzy looking at her like she hung the moon. The love was obvious even in the graphite crunched into the paper, and Izzy gasped to look at it. It was even more beautiful than the original photograph. 

“I love it,” Izzy put it in her lap, giving Clary a hug. “Thank you so much.” 

“Some of the credit goes to Alec for the photograph,” Clary shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ear.

They went around the circle, opening their presents. Alec was over the moon with his blazer, and he put it on straight away. It was close to his size, and with a flick of Magnus’ fingers, it was perfectly tailored to his broad chest and shoulders. Magnus gave him a satisfied once over, and Alec thanked Maia profusely, gushing about how expensive it must have been, but Maia waved it all away. 

Finally, it was Maia’s turn to open her presents. The first one she opened was from Izzy, and she laughed to see that Izzy had actually gotten her a necklace too. It was a long, loose one, with a silver claw pendant. 

“It’s imbued with adamas,” Izzy told her, “a repellant for downworlders and demons. So if any rival pack leader gives you shit, you can sink this little bad boy into their arm and it’ll stun them for a couple of minutes.”

Maia laughed, kissing Izzy’s head. “You got me pepper spray.”

“Nooo, “ Izzy insisted, her cheeks going pink, “it’s more complicated than that. It can also track your aggressor, and-” 

“I know,” Maia smiled, booping Izzy’s nose. “I don’t doubt that it’s cutting edge.” She put it around her neck, “and it’s beautiful. I love it.” 

Izzy sighed, her shoulders relaxing a little. “We really are on the same wavelength, getting each other necklaces.” 

“Oh, you ain’t seen nothing yet, Isabelle.” Magnus chuckled, handing Maia a shallow rectangular box. 

Maia narrowed her eyes a little at Magnus, her hands smoothing across the lid. “If this cost more than $500, I’m kicking your ass. I will google it!”

“I swear it cost me basically nothing. Just a little time and magic.” He promised, holding up his hands. 

Still suspicious, Maia opened the box, picking at the white tissue paper. Underneath was folded leather. Her eyebrows shot up her head as she pulled it out, holding up the coolest leather jacket she’d ever seen. The leather was just the right level of worn, soft and buttery, and the colour of melted chocolate. It was old-fashioned, not double-breasted like they were nowadays; there was just one zip in the middle, with two big pockets in the front, closed with flaps. It was beautiful. She brought it to her nose and inhaled the smell, rich and unmistakable. 

“It was mine a very long time ago,” Magnus mused, “I haven’t worn in over fifty years, so I was going to get rid of it, but instead, I made some adjustments…” He twirled his finger and Maia grinned, flipping it over to see the words ‘Leader of the Pack’ embroidered into the shoulders. 

“It’s so beautiful, Magnus.” Maia hugged it to her chest. “Thank you, so much. I don’t know what to say.” 

“Forget warlock, you’re the present wizard,” Simon marvelled.

Magnus shrugged. “Like I said, it was nothing.” 

Maia got up and padded over to him, hugging him from the side and giving him a kiss on the cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark. “You’re the best.”

Magnus huffed, a little embarrassed, and waved her away back to her seat.


End file.
